La Légende de la Lune Rouge
by Nyarla
Summary: Le petit Chopper se rappelle d'une légende qu'on lui avait contée.
1. Chapter 1

_**La Légende de la Lune Rouge**_

Il était là assis par terre sur le pont, les bras ballant le long de son corps et les jambes droites devant lui. Sa tête était levée vers le ciel. Il regardait par-dessus de son chapeau haut-de-forme. Il faisait nuit. Il était tard. Mais il ne faisait pas vraiment sombre. On pouvait distinguer très nettement des milliers d'étoile scintiller. Elles éclairaient le grand manteau noir. Grâce à ces lueurs, il avait pris une couleur plus marine. Les yeux de l'observateur furent attirés par un rayon glacé. Il tourna la tête et vit la reine de la nuit. Elle était d'une blancheur étincelante et lumineuse, grosse et surtout parfaitement ronde en cette tiède soirée. Elle était tellement grosse qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait toucher la mer. Son doux visage se reflétait dans le miroir qu'était la mer. Les flots ridaient par de petites ondulations son minois. Il continua à fixer la dame blanche.

Un souvenir remonta à sa mémoire. Le Docteur Hiluluk avait l'habitude de lui raconter des contes et légendes. Un jour, il lui récita une légende à propos d'une lune rouge. Dans une île vivait une espèce de loups très particulière. Ces derniers avaient la capacité à se transformer en humains. Ils n'avaient même pas mangé un fruit du démon, ils étaient naturellement comme ça. Et au-dessus de cette île brillait une lune rouge, rouge sang avait insisté son protecteur. Il lui avait aussi dit que dans cette île, les humains étaient les descendants de ces loups. Il disait aussi que certaines personnes considéraient ces créatures comme des envoyés des démons et que d'autres pensaient que c'était des messagers des dieux…

Le bateau voguait joyeusement. D'après les dires de Nami, il était en approche d'une île hivernale. Pourquoi fallait-il après qu'il se serait remémoré cette histoire qu'ils débarquent dans une telle île ? Les îles hivernales… Il devait y avoir dans certaines un nombre non négligeable de ces bêtes… Toutes ces idées étaient loin de le rassurer.

La nuit, juste avant qu'ils ne touchent terre, il ne put trouver le sommeil. Il pensait que regarder un instant la lune et sa blancheur apaisante lui permettraient de se retrouver dans les bras de Morphée. Mais à sa grande peur et à son grand étonnement l'astre au-dessus de l'île brillait de rouge.

**Une bouteille à la mer : **Bon, voilà le premier chapitre d'une fic qui me semble toute à fait ridicule, stupide ect… Mais comme 2pasag me l'a dit, je n'ai rien à perdre. Donc je viens polluer avec ce truc. Vous inquiétez pas. D'ici quelques jours, j'aurai de nouvelles occupations. Je ne vous embêterai plus !

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture. Il suivra dans pas longtemps si je fais quelques petits efforts.

Je pense que tout le monde à trouvé mon inspiration.

Merci d'avance pour vos reviews.

_Nyarla_


	2. Chapter 2

_**La Légende de la Lune Rouge**_

Ils avaient enfin accosté au port du village. L'île était grande. La navigatrice leur annonça une bien triste nouvelle. Le log pose allait mettre un certain temps pour se recharger.

Le petit renne avait remué dans sa tête tout le restant de la nuit le problème. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face à l'une de ses créatures. Et d'un parce qu'elles ne lui paraissaient pas vraiment amicales. Et de deux parce que c'est bien connu que les loups sont des prédateurs des rennes. Il pensait qu'il serait plus en sécurité en allant au marché avec Sandy…

Ils étaient arrêtés devant un étalage. Le cuisinier choisissait de la nourriture et le médecin, un peu en retrait, le regardait faire. Il vit du coin de l'œil des gens passer. Mais… le dernier passant n'était pas un humain…C'était un loup ! Il en était sûr même s'il n'avait aperçut que son arrière-train. Il se précipita dans la rue dans laquelle il l'avait vu marcher. L'animal s'était envolé. Il regarda machinalement par terre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit des empruntes canines dans la neige.

Pendant tout le reste du marché, le petit renne colla au cuistot. Il fut très soulagé de rentrer au bateau une fois les courses terminées. Pourtant, le doute subsista en lui et le travailla. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il était persuadé d'avoir vu un loup. Et ce loup ne devait pas être le seul ? Qu'allait-il faire contre eux ? Sa chair fraîche et tendre allait sans doute les attirer ? Son odeur aussi ! Mais c'était affreux ! Que pouvait-il faire pour se protéger ? Et… Il regarda ses amis qui semblaient se disputer. Que pouvait-il faire pour eux ? Les loups allaient aussi s'attaquer aussi à eux. Les loups sont des animaux cruels, vils et méchants. Ils tuent pour le plaisir ! Ils tuent même le doux et innocent agneau d'après la fable… Il frissonna de peur.

Il se disait d'un côté que cette peur était déraisonnée. Il avait rêvé. Au pire il s'agissait juste d'un gros chien comme un husky ou d'un chien de berger ou peut être d'un schnauzer géant… Et puis, les légendes pour la plupart ne sont pas vraies, elles ne servent qu'à effrayer les petits enfants. Celle de la lune rouge devait être la création d'un esprit tordu et dérangé. D'ailleurs pour complètement se rassurer, il allait poser une question à ce sujet :

« - Dis Robin, les légendes sont fausses ? »

La femme prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre. Elle semblait peser dans sa tête le poids des mots qu'elle allait prononcer.

« - Je crois que la plupart des légendes ont un fond vrai. Et j'ai pu observer que bien souvent se sont celles qui sont les plus surréalistes qui ont le plus souvent un fondement de faits véridiques. »

Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de réponse qu'il attendait. Il fit la grimace et son poil se hérissa sur tout son corps quand il l'entendit.

Malgré la réponse de Robin, il essaya tant bien que mal de se persuader qu'il n'avait vu qu'un gros chien et que cette légende était vraiment trop surréaliste pour être vraie.

Le soir, devant l'insistance de leur capitaine, la petite compagnie due se rendre à la taverne. Ils en choisirent une un peu éloignée des quais pour échapper aux chasseurs de primes. Elle se situait dans un réseau de petites rues. Elle était surtout assez remplie et l'ambiance était loin d'être au rendez-vous. Il s'agissait surtout d'une clientèle d'habitués d'un âge assez avancé. Dans un coin de la salle, il y avait une petite scène en bois et elle était surmontée de deux tabourets de bar.

Le patron prit rapidement la commande et servit la joyeuse petite troupe.

Alors qu'ils étaient entrain de manger et que Luffy s'empiffrait, la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit dans une sorte de grand fracas. En fait c'était plus une impression de fracas. L'heure était assez avancée dans la nuit pour que l'arrivée de nouveaux clients soit remarquée.

La première personne à franchir le seuil était un homme grand et élancé de la même taille que Zorro ou Sandy. Ses cheveux étaient blonds vénitiens, deux mèches encadraient son visage. Sa peau était aussi blanche que celui d'une jeune fille. Il portait un baggy usagé et beige et un blouson ouvert d'un beige plus sablé. Il laissait voir une chemise d'un bleu passé. Il portait à l'épaule droite un sac baluchon et sur l'autre épaule se reposait un étui de guitare. Derrière lui suivait une jeune fille.

Elle avait dans les yeux un éclat étrange qui brillait… Elle avait des cheveux noirs, très noirs. Sur une grande partie de ses mèches, des perles rouges décorées en terre cuite y était enfilées. Cela lui donnait un effet ébouriffé. Elle portait un blouson de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il ne lui tenait pas aux épaules et retombait au milieu de son dos. En dessous, elle avait enfilé un débardeur rouge. Son pantalon lui collait aux jambes laissant deviner des cuisses galbées.

Ils allèrent s'installer en face du patron au comptoir.

« - Alors qu'est ce que je vous sers ce soir ?

- Pour elle de la viande crue et pour moi de la quinoa à la forestière. »

Le tavernier installe le couvert avant de se diriger dans les cuisines et de revenir avec leur commande.

La jeune fille aux allures d'adolescente rebelle ne prit même pas la peine d'utiliser sa fourchette et son couteau. Elle attrapa de ses mains les morceaux d'os dépassant et elle mordit dessus. Elle mangeait avidement. L'homme à ses côtés mangeait d'une manière bien plus élégante… C'est à dire normalement.

Trois paires d'yeux les fixaient depuis leur arrivée.

La première était celle de Luffy. Il se disait qu'elle avait bien de la chance de pouvoir manger ainsi sa viande. La viande, ça a meilleur goût cru !

La deuxième était celle de Sandy. Il se disait en son fort intérieur que cette fille était bigrement jolie et que se dégageait d'elle un aspect sauvage. De temps en temps ses yeux faisaient des voyages vers l'assiette de l'homme. Il ne connaissait pas la quinoa. Il se demandait quel pouvait bien être ce mystérieux ingrédient.

Enfin la troisième paire d'yeux appartenait à Chopper. Au lieu de voir une jeune fille manger, il voyait un loup dévorer de la viande. Il était assis sur le tabouret en hauteur. Il avait atteint sa taille adulte. Ses yeux étaient encore écarquillés et dilatés. Par moment leurs bords frémissait de peur, d'une horrible et prenante peur.

Nami et Pipo jetaient des regards dégoûtés en direction de la fille.

Robin et Zorro étaient bien plus neutres dans les regards qui envoyaient à l'assistance.

La jeune fille releva la tête de son assiette dans lâcher le morceau de viande. Elle la tourna et jeta à Luffy et à Sandy un regard peu commode. Ils baissèrent la tête. Puis elle en adressa un à Chopper. Il sauta sur sa chaise. Ce regard-là était indéfinissable. Enfin, elle posa son regard sur Zorro et il semblait se dégager une sorte d'animosité cette fois-ci.

Le tenancier revint vers le couple.

« -Tu sais Luna Lune, je ne suis pas sûre qu'être carnivore soit bon pour la santé. »

La jeune fille fixa un instant l'homme un peu ridé.

« -Tu sais, j'essaye de lutter contre ma nature, lui répondit-elle timidement et inaudible ment.

- Et oui, intervint le jeune homme d'une manière fort joyeuse. Je fais découvrire mon régime alimentaire à Luna Lune. Elle s'habitue petit à petit. Surtout qu'elle a des convictions.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que de se nourrir uniquement de végétaux se sera l'idéal. Et puis quel drôle de couple vous faîtes, ria le patron.

- Les opposés s'attirent, répondirent de concert les deux clients avec un grand sourire.

Sandy avait regardé l'homme à la guitare. Il était assez intrigué d'entendre ça. On lui avait déjà raconté l'histoire d'illuminés qui, au nom de grands principes, ne se nourrissait pas de viande… Ils ne savaient pas à côté de quoi ils passaient !

Tout d'un coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et très bruyamment. Des hommes de la marine entrèrent accompagnés d'un officier.

« -Steve Jensen, rendez-vous ! Nous vous arrêtons pour vos activités révolutionnaire, cria le gradé en entrant. »

L'homme et la fille s'étaient relevés rapidement de leurs sièges. Leurs mains s'appuyaient encore sur le comptoir. Le dénommé Steve prit une mine renfrognée. Il regarda les soldats… Tous avaient une arme à feu. Rapide… Il fallait être rapide pour fuir.

Il donna le signal du combat en s'élançant vers le militaire le plus proche de lui. Il lui décrocha une droite et l'envoya valser dans la table des chapeaux de paille.

La jeune fille aussi combattit à main nue. Elle donnait des coups à ses ennemis avec de grands mouvements amples. Avec elle, les militaires semblaient saigner et souffrir de griffures plus ou moins profondes. En tout cas c'est ce que pouvait voir un humain. La vision de la scène par les yeux du petit renne était toute autre. Il voyait une louve se défendre en donnant des coups de pattes, de griffes voire qui mordait.

Luffy décida de prendre part aux festivités aidés de Sandy et Zorro. Une grande pagaille se mit à régner. L'homme s'était déjà enfui par la porte et sa compagne couvrait sa fuite. Avant de disparaître, elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même et détacha une bourse en tissus qu'elle avait à la ceinture. Elle la lança au patron.

« -Pour le repas et le dérangement. »

Elle se tourna vers les chapeaux de paille.

« - Merci pour votre aide. Buvez une bonne bouteille de rhum à notre santé. »

Elle joint le geste à la parole et jeta à Luffy une autre petite bourse semblable à la première.

Elle se mit à courir et disparut dans l'obscurité.

**Une bouteille à la mer : **Et voici pour votre plus grand (dé) plaisir la suite. Et bien je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part qu'elle est prête depuis quelques jours mais avec mes occupations je n'ai pas pu la poster.

J'espère que cette suite vous plait. Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir écrit une fic complètement nulle et ridicule et que je devrais m'arrêter là, tout de suite, maintenant ! J'ai l'impression de pomper sur Wolf's Rain.

Tiens en parlant de Wolf's Rain, le nom de Steve Jensen est une référence à l'OST. J'ai remarqué que souvent que la compositrice Yoko Kanno (Cowboy Beebop, Wolf's Rain, Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex, GITS SAC 2nd GIG, Escaflowne…) faisait souvent appel à deux hommes. Le premier Tim Jensen écrit les paroles des chansons chantées en anglais et bien souvent c'est Steve Conte qui les chante.

Quant à la ou le quinoa, il s'agit d'une toute petite graine que l'ont cuit à la créole. Elle est originaire d'Amérique du Sud et bien souvent on la surnomme le « Riz des Incas ». Elle provient d'une plante similaire aux bêtes (ou blettes) et auxépinards. Elle est assez utilisée dans une alimentation végétarienne ou vegan. En effet, elle a les mêmes caractéristiques que le soja au niveau des protéines. J'en ai mangé qu'une seule fois et je ne lui trouve à cette graine un goût plutôt neutre. Je suis ni végétarienne ni vegan, mais je m'intéresse beaucoup à ce style de vie.

Merci pour vos reviews.

2pasag Le style change ? Est-ce une bonne chose ? En tout cas je ne m'en suis pas aperçue. Tu me diras comment ça évolue. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi !

Rose Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. Et merci de me rassurer.

Mimi Et bien merci ! Ca me fait plaisir. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.

_Nyarla_

Ps: Comme ma semaine a été très mauvaise, je me dis que je ne risque rien à publier aujourd'hui cette fic.


End file.
